Rochambeau High
by Katness2007
Summary: The Hamilton squad in highschool!...as the teachers. Rated T for safety


Alexander sighed as he ran his fingers through his long hair. The kids had finally left the classroom, and all was quiet.

"HEY ALEX!"

Never mind.

Hamilton raised an eyebrow as he saw the office assistant rushing in the classroom holding a stack of large papers.

"Hello Peggy," the teacher greeted as he raised his eyebrow.

"Want to go to the teachers lounge with me today?" Peggy asked, Struggling to hold all the papers held in her arms.

The man smiled and nodded, he grabbed a few binders and is mug of coffee, he began to follow the sunny girl into the lounge.

Usually Alex didn't work in the lounge, he preferred his classroom, but an outing every once in a while is nice. All of the other teachers were scattered around the room, some working, others just talking. Alex took a seat next to Lafayette, who teaches languages.

"Hey man!" Lafayette greeted with a goofy smile.

Alex smiled back and gave a slight wave, "How's it going Laf?"

"Oh great!" Lafayette replied, "Wife just hit second trimester!"

"Do you have any names yet?" Alex asked taking a sip of his pure black coffee.

"Oh if it's a a boy Hercules, if it's a girl Hercula," Hercules, the home economics teacher suggested.

"No!" Peggy protested, "For a girl Peggy, for a boy Peg!"

"Ha!" The science teacher scoffed, "He should name it Angelica or Angelo."

"Don't listen Lafayette, it's Maria, Mario, or nothing!"

"Um guys? We're gonna name it Henriette?" Lafayette looked at the bickering teachers.

Maria shrugged her shoulders, " It's your loss."

"Just don't name it after an alcoholic drink," Peggy ordered, taking a seat across from Alex and Lafaytte.

The ELA teacher giggled at Peggy's comment. Alex looked away from the teacher before she could see him looking. Her name was Eliza, and she was the best. She was super nice, and she was gorgeous.

"I still think you should name it Thomas though.." Sighed Thomas Jefferson, the social studies teacher.

"I like Elizabeth, you could give her so many nicknames!" Eliza pointed out, "Eliza, Liza, Lizzy, Beth, Liz, Ellie, Betty, Ella, Libby, Betsy.."

"Well what about middle names?" Angelica asked, putting her pencil down.

"I'm not gonna name my child after one of you!" Lafayette asserted.

Angelica stuck her tongue out and began writing her lesson plan again.

"If I were to have a child I would name it Phillip or Angelica," Eliza chirped.

Angelica looked up and smiled, "After me?"

"No after Peggy," Eliza dead panned, rolling her brown eyes.

"Hold on, why does your child get to be named after her and not after me?" Peggy whined.

"I'll name my dog after you?"

"A dog?" Peggy cringed.

"It's because your so cute and yippy, your name is too good for a human," Eliza lied, patting Peggy's arm.

A smug look spread upon Peggy's face, "Ha!" She stuck her tongue out at her older sister. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I like the name Phillip, where did you get it?" Alex asked, finally saying something instead of sitting there watching his coworkers bicker.

"Oh my father's name is Phillip!" Smiled Eliza, "I'm glad your finally talking, although you looked amused watching everyone bicker."

Alex chuckled, "I needed to join in on the conversation eventually, I hardly even join you all here, I'm usually working in the classroom."

"Well you need to take a break!" Eliza beamed, "I'm gonna take you to dinner!"

Alex smiled, "Okay then, it's a date."

"Ishipit." Whispered Peggy.

"What?" Eliza looked at her sister.

"Hamliza is OTP."

And with that she ran out of the room.

"I take offense to that because it injures my Lams OTP!" Lafayette yelled.

"What's Lams?" Alex asked.

"Unimportant, let's focus on the real OTP, Jeffmads." Hercules stated.

Thomas looked at James for a minute or two then said, "Yeah, I'd do him."

"Lams.." Muttered Alex, "Ham...Wait, is it me and Laurens?"

"How did you figure it out?" Angelica asked.

"I figured it out with two whole brain cells," Alex replied, holding up three fingers when he said two.

"No, me and Alex are past that," Laurens chuckled, pulling up his frizzy hair.

"Wait you two were a thing?" Angelica screeched.

"A bit louder, I don't think Australia heard," Thomas said plainly.

Angelica rolled her eyes at the Francophile, "How, when, why are we just hearing about this?"

"We were just sleeping together, and sometimes we went on small dates, but it never got too serious," John replied before Alex could speak.

"Does anyone else have secrets?" Eliza asked looking around the room.

"Yah, um Liza?" Angelica asked, faking a smile, "I was the one that killed your stuffed bunny when you were 6"

"You killed Hoppingtons McStuffyKins III?"

"Um...no?"


End file.
